


Doux Comme Du Sucre

by ovisovis



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Just a lot of sad shit ok?, Mental Instability, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovisovis/pseuds/ovisovis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your promises, your soft words, always calmed her down at first, and she’d always say goodbye by saying the same thing as you stood up and hauled your backpack up onto your shoulders, stepping towards the stairs that lead up and away.</p><p>"Doux comme du sucre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doux Comme Du Sucre

You didn’t know when or how. You just knew you had lost her. Her views of reality became warped as day after day passed, the sugar that she consumed keeping her only remotely stable. Her memory faded and her madness turned her away from you, her mind deteriorating and only briefly restoring itself when she ate the poison Zone 3 so willingly sold to you. So you kept coming back to him, Enoch, using those pretty words and soft laugh to coax him into selling you what you needed. But he always seemed oddly willing, almost giving. And sometimes you wondered if he was doing it for her too. It was always for her. It always had been.  
  
She remembered she had loved you once, that you had loved her. You couldn’t bear to tell her that you did love her still, you desperately needed her. She only seemed to respond to your soft touches when she was high, rambling about dancing, about beautiful things, about you. You were selfish. You took advantage of her twisted, broken mind when she was properly sustained with the sugar you brought her. You tried to rekindle the fire that had been snuffed out, the love that you and her strangled to death in your desperation.  
  
While you coaxed her onto her back, letting her fingers curling into your dark hair or pushing your mask up to reveal your mouth and your mouth alone, you liked to pretend nothing had changed, that she was the same Sucre you had met for the first time so long ago. She still laughed the same, kissed the same, fucked the same. She let you in, let you tease her, let you spread her legs, let you roll your hips against hers, let you use her. She used you too, used your heart, even if she wasn’t aware. But sometimes she acted like she did. She always giggled against your mouth, called you a cute toad, made you smile like you weren’t wanting her back, the old Sucre. She would always gasp your name, trembling beneath you when you worked her to climax. She always called you sweet when she licked you off her fingers when you finished off onto her stomach.  
  
<<Doux comme du sucre.>>  
  
She drifted a lot when she was off her high, when she was curled up beside you, idly teasing the whips she fought with. You’d touch her hair, trail your fingers down to dip along the delicate curve of her neck and then to her shoulder. She liked it when you did that. She didn’t like it when she saw you put your mask back on. It meant you were leaving again. She never knew when you’d come back. She’d reach out and pet your mask, almost as if searching for something. You knew what she was looking for: the old merchant, the old toad. You couldn’t give her that. She changed and so did you. You’d take her hand and squeeze it, hand her her whips and press your palm to her forehead, smooth her hair down. You’d promise you’d be back soon, that you won’t take long. She’d always laugh and nod, smiling up at you. Your promises, your soft words, always calmed her down at first, and she’d always say goodbye by saying the same thing as you stood up and hauled your backpack up onto your shoulders, stepping towards the stairs that lead up and away.  
  
<<Doux comme du sucre.>>

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaaa ok this is a oneshot  
> ive been sighing for years over how sad and cute this pairing is


End file.
